escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Arslan Senki
Kodansha Comics USA Norma Editorial |revista = Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine |demografía = Shōnen |fecha_inicio = 9 de julio de 2013 |fecha_fin = Aún en publicación |num_volumen = 8 |ann_m=16179 }} Canal+ Series Xtra |licencia = Yowu Entertainment |fecha_inicio = 5 de abril de 2015 |fecha_fin = 27 de septiembre de 2015 |num_episodios = 25 |ann_m = 16687 }} Funimation Entertainment Wakanim.tv |licencia = Yowu Entertainment |fecha_inicio = 3 de julio de 2016 |fecha_fin = 21 de agosto de 2016 |num_episodios = 8 |ann_m = 18197 }} es una serie de novelas de fantasía japonesas escritas por Yoshiki Tanaka. La historia se centra en las peripecias del príncipe heredero Arslan por recuperar su trono frente a la invasión del reino vecino de Lusitania. La historia está inspirada en el poema épico, Amir Arsalan-e Namdar, una antigua leyenda persa, atribuida en ocasiones a un autor de nombre Mohammad Ali al-Naqib Mamalek. El autor, Yoshiki Tanaka comenzó a escribir la novela en 1986 y retomó a partir de 2008, con el número actual de libros en 15 novelas y una historia paralela en la guía oficial Arslan Senki Tokuhon. A través del agente de prensa de Tanaka, Hiroaki Adachi, se anunció que el próximo tomo será el último.Next Heroic Legend of Arslan Novel Volume Will Be the Last en Anime News Network . Fue adaptado al manga, basado en la novela y luego recibió un final original, y se publicó desde noviembre de 1991 hasta septiembre de 1996. Recibió dos adaptaciones a película, y un OVA de cuatro partes inconclusa. En 2013, una segunda adaptación del manga comenzó en Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine, con ilustraciones de Hiromu Arakawa. Una serie de anime basada en el manga se estrenó en 2015. En España la serie se emite a partir del 4 de septiembre de 2015 en Canal+ Series Xtra tras haber sido licenciada por Yowu Entertainment.Canal+ Series Xtra estrena La heroica leyenda de Arslan Mision Tokyo Argumento En una época de terribles guerras, el Rey Andragoras y sus oficiales más leales se encuentran en el campo de batalla debatiendo sobre qué hacer. Cuando Daryoon, uno de los oficiales más jóvenes, se muestra contrario a seguir enviando hombres al campo de batalla, el monarca entra en cólera y lo destierra. Ahora la misión de Daryoon es proteger a Arslan, el heredero de Andragoras. Junto a Lord Narsus, el arquero Elam y otros compañeros deberán enfrentarse a un ejército de 300.000 soldados, una diferencia injusta a priori, aunque con el destino de su lado cualquier cosa puede pasar Personajes Arslan es el personaje principal de la serie de novelas La heroica leyenda de Arslan. Es el príncipe heredero de Pars, y el líder de la resistencia contra la invasión lusitana. Daryun es un hombre severo pero leal. Tiene su mayor lealtad en el rey Andrágoras y su hijo Arslan y está dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por ellos. Como guerrero veterano, es tranquilo, serio y cualificado. Narsus estratega de Arslan, futuro pintor de la corte. Narsus fue una vez jefe de asesores y estratega bajo Andrágoras, fue destituido de su cargo porque habló en contra de continuar la práctica del rey de la esclavitud. Elam Elam es el hijo de dos esclavos que había Narsus liberado cuando se convirtió en dueño de la casa. Los dos esclavos en deuda, pidieron a Elam vigilar a Narsus y ser su sirviente personal. Elam estuvo de acuerdo y, por tanto, ha sido sirviendo sucesivamente a Narsus desde entonces. Narsus se preocupa mucho por Elam tanto que se puede ver cuando quiso dejar en principio a Elam al cuidado de un comerciante para no hacer a Elam luchar en la guerra. Farangis Sacerdotisa y gran arquera al servicio de Arslan. Gieve Guerrero, poeta y juglar sólo sigue a Arslan por conquistar a Farangis. Andragoras Rey de Pars y padre de Arslan. Tahamenay Reina de Pars y madre de Arslan. Contenido de la obra La obra comienza en el reinado del rey de Pars Andragoras III, quien llega al trono tras la muerte de su hermano. Cuando comienza la obra, el hijo del rey Andragoras, Arslan, cuenta con 14 años y se dedica a entrenar sus habilidades marciales. El rey Andragoras III se encuentra luchando contra las fuerzas de Lusitania, país que había invadido Muruyama, un país al oeste que era aliado de Pars. El rey vuelve victorioso de la batalla trayendo esclavos lusitanos, uno de ellos un niño de la edad de Arslan que tras algunos acontecimientos acaba secuestrando al príncipe y durante la huida le hará reflexionar a este sobre la esclavitud en su país. Años después de ese acontecimiento, el príncipe Arslan acompañará a su padre en su primera batalla, la cual se librará en los campos de Atropatene, resultando en una derrota de las fuerzas de Pars, dado que un general del bando lusitano, conocido como "Máscara de Plata" preparó una trampa para ellos que le dio la victoria a los lusitanos. Tras la batalla, el rey Andragoras acaba siendo echo prisionero mientras que Arslan huye del campo de batalla junto a Daryoon, conocido como el "guerrero de la armadura negra". Arslan y Daryoon deciden buscar algunos aliados para armar un ejército con el que detener el avance de la invasión lusitana. Daryoon decide llevar a Arslan a conocer a Narsus, un antiguo estratega de la Corte de su padre que fue deslegitimado por tener diferencias de pensamiento con él. Tras prometerle un puesto como pintor real en su corte, Narsus y su sirviente Elam se unen al grupo de Arslan. Poco después se unirán a ellos, Farangis, una sacerdotisa guerrera y Gieve, un trovador que estuvo presente en la capital real, Ecbatana, cuando los lusitanos la conquistaron haciendo que los esclavos se amotinasen y usando los desagües para atacar el palacio real. Otros medios Manga Adaptación de Chisato Nakamura La novela ligera Arslan Senki obtuvo una gran popularidad, lo que llevó a la editorial Kadokawa Shoten a publicar un manga sobre esta historia escrito y dibujado por el mangaka Chisato Nakamura. El citado manga fue publicado desde noviembre de 1991 hasta septiembre de 1996, fecha en el que se completaron los 13 volúmenes del manga. Adaptación de Hiromu Arakawa En el año 2013. Hiromu Arakawa —mangaka conocida por Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero Tales o Silver Spoon— comenzó a publicar su versión de Arslan Senki en formato manga en el número de julio de la revista Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine. Durante el año 2014, la publicación de la versión de Arakawa fue ralentizada debido a que la autora informó de que uno de sus familiares se encontraba en un grave estado de salud, e iba a aprovechar el tener que cuidarlo para tomarse un descanso del ritmo de sus publicaciones. OVAS de los años 90 Con la gran popularidad de las novelas ligeras y el manga posterior de Chisato Nakamura, la productora Animate Film decidió adaptar la serie al anime. Aunque tuvieron muchos problemas de financiación, cumpliendo sólo con la producción de las dos primeras OVAs, posteriormente, la productora J.C.Staff —una conocida productora especializada en series OVA— tomó el proyecto y produjo las otras cuatro OVAS, cerrando así en 6 el número de capítulos del anime basado en el manga de Chisato Nakamura. La distribución en España estuvo a cargo de Manga Films y el doblaje, de Q.T. Lever.Arslan Senki en My Anime List .The Heroic Legend of Arslan (OAV) en Anime News Network . Videojuego En 1993, la serie inspiró un videojuego que salió para el formato Sega Mega-CD. Serie de TV de 2015 A raíz de la nueva publicación del manga Arslan Senki por parte de Hiromu Arakawa, las productoras Liden Films y Sanzingen comenzaron la adaptación del nuevo manga en una serie de anime que sería retransmitida en MBS los domingos, comenzando el 5 de abril de 2015, con un total de 26 capítulos anunciados. En España, la distribución de la serie estuvo a cargo de Yowu Entertainment, y el doblaje, de Alta Frecuencia. Fue televisada por Canal+ Series, y transmitida a través de Internet por los sitios AniJapan y Viewster (también para Portugal).Arslan Senki (TV) en My Anime List .The Heroic Legend of Arslan (TV) en Anime News Network . Arslan Senki: Dakkan no Yaiba o '''Arslan Senki Episodio 13.5' es un capítulo especial estrenado el 5 de julio de 2015. Se trata de una sinopsis de los episodios 1 a 13 de la serie de anime de 2015. Presenta el ending One Light cantado por Kalafina.Arslan Senki (TV): Dakkan no Yaiba en My Anime List . Arslan Senki Specials son una serie de episodios especiales que salieron junto con las ediciones de Blu-ray/DVD de la serie de anime de 2015. Adaptan las historias cómicas de tipo 4-Koma escritas por Hiromu Arakawa.Arslan Senki (TV) Specials en My Anime List . Consultado el 21 de febrero de 2016. Episodios # '''Ue ni wa, Ue ga': Vafleez le enseña a Arslan a luchar con su espada.Heroic Legend of Arslan Discs' Bonus Anime Short Previewed en Anime News Network . # World Tour 320 in Ecbatana: Gieve realiza un concierto.Heroic Legend of Arslan Discs' 2nd Bonus Anime Short Previewed en Anime News Network . Arslan Senki Musou En 2015, animado por la serialización del anime, se anunció que se estaba preparando un videojuego sobre la serie bajo el nombre Arslan Senki Musou (un videojuego al estilo Dynasty Warriors), que estaría disponible hacia otoño del mismo año y se podrían escoger los personajes de Arslan o Daryun. Más tarde se concretó que la fecha de lanzamiento en Japón sería el 17 de septiembre de 2015 y para EEUU y Europa sería el 12 de febrero de 2016, también se concretó que se podrían escoger más personajes en el videojuego, más tarde colgaron en su página web una lista de estos personajes. Las plataformas para las que se está desarrollando este nuevo videojuego son PlayStation 3 y PlayStation 4. Kigyō Senshi Arslan es una animación lanzada en el sitio oficial de la serie de anime. En el primer corto animado los personajes son oficinistas de la "Pars Corporation" y deben ayudar al nuevo empleado, Arslan, a adaptarse a su nuevo entorno laboral.Kigyou Senshi Arslan en My Anime List .The Heroic Legend of Arslan's 1st Corporate Warrior Anime Short Streamed en Anime News Network . En el tercer episodio los empleados buscan al espía que envía información secreta a una empresa de la competencia.Arslan Anime's 3rd Corporate Warrior Short Deals With a Spy en Anime News Network . OVAs de 2016 Se ha anunciado que los 5º y 6º tomos recopilatorios del manga de Hiromu Arakawa saldrán cada uno con una animación original supervisada por la misma mangaka. El OVA lanzado con el 5º tomo del manga es una historia cómica que ocurre durante la guerra. Gieve le da a Arslan una lección sobre el amor, donde revela los amores de Daryun, Narsus y Elam.The Heroic Legend of Arslan Manga's 6th Volume Listed With Bundled DVD en Anime News Network . CD Drama A través del sitio web oficial se han lanzado audios a modo de mini-dramas, donde participan las actores de voz originales de la serie de anime.Satoshi Hino, Ai Kayano Join Cast of Heroic Legend of Arslan Anime's 2nd Season en Anime News Network .Heroic Legend of Arslan 2nd Season Reveals New Visual, 2nd Mini Vocal Drama en Anime News Network . #'Un niño, un soldado': Presenta una conversación entre Arslan y Daryun. Al final, hay una entrevista con sus intérpretes, Yūsuke Kobayashi y Yoshimasa Hosoya. #'Señor Feudal y esclavo': Arslan, Narsus y Elam tienen una conversación acerca de la liberación de los esclavos en la Fortaleza Kashan. Al final, se entrevistan a los actores de voz de Narsus y Elam, Daisuke Namikawa y Natsuki Hanae, respectivamente. Arslan Senki: Fūjin Ranbu La segunda temporada de la serie fue estrenada durante el verano japonés de 2016.The Heroic Legend of Arslan Gets New TV Anime in 2016 en Anime News Network . Ésta se estrenó el 3 de julio y culminó el 21 de agosto,Heroic Legend of Arslan Anime's 2nd Season Will Have 8 Episodes, July 3 Premiere en Anime News Network . retomando la historia del anime de 2015, conservando el reparto original y con algunas diferencias en cuanto al equipo de producción. Eir Aoi estuvo a cargo del opening y el grupo Kalafina, del ending.Arslan Senki: Fūjin Ranbu (TV) en Anime News Network . Consultado el 23 de agosto de 2016.The Heroic Legend of Arslan 2nd Season Premieres in July en Anime News Network . Además, han sido introducidos a la historia nuevos personajes.Heroic Legend of Arslan 2nd Season Reveals New Cast, Characters en Anime News Network . Recepción Habiendo sido lanzado en mayo de 2016, el 5º volumen del manga ha sido el 63º más vendido en Japón durante el período comprendido entre el 20 de noviembre de 2015 y el 23 de noviembre de 2016, con 494.011 copias.Top-Selling Manga in Japan by Volume: 2016 en Anime News Network . El 6º volumen del manga escrito por Hiromu Arakawa ha vendido 206.203 copias en su semana de lanzamiento, llegando a ser el 2º manga más vendido en dicha semana,Japan's Weekly Manga Rankings for Nov 7 - 13 en My Anime List . totalizando 338.757 de copias en noviembre de 2016, siendo el 5º más vendido en Japón.Japan's Monthly Manga and Light Novel Rankings for November en My Anime List . La revista especializada en libros y manga ''Da Vinci de Kadokawa y Media Factory ha revelado la lista de la 17º edición del "Libro del año". El manga de Hiromu Arakawa, basado en la historia de Yoshiki Tanaka, ha obtenido el 35º puesto del ranking de mangas. Dicho ranking no sólo contempla las ventas (en este caso, de los volúmenes 1 al 6), sino también por los votos de 5.117 personas, que incluyen: críticos literarios, escritores y empleados de librerías.March comes in like a lion Tops Da Vinci Magazine's Rankings for 2nd Year en Anime News Network . Enlaces * Sitio Oficial . Referencias Categoría:OVA Categoría:Shōnen Categoría:Manga de 1991 Categoría:Manga de 1993 Categoría:Manga de 2013 Categoría:Anime de 1991 Categoría:Anime de 2015 Categoría:Anime de 2016 Categoría:Novelas de 1986 Categoría:Novelas de Japón Categoría:Novelas fantásticas Categoría:Anime y manga de acción Categoría:Anime y manga dramático Categoría:Anime y manga fantástico Categoría:Anime y manga de aventuras Categoría:Anime y manga histórico Categoría:Anime y manga militar Categoría:Videojuegos basados en novelas Categoría:Series de manga publicadas por Kōdansha Categoría:Series de manga publicadas por Kadokawa Shoten Categoría:Manga publicado en Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine Categoría:Series de televisión de Mainichi Broadcasting System